


Fallin' All In You.

by write_the_impossible



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin and Minho have been friends forever, Cliche, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Reunions, Felix's Ex is an asshole, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lawyer Felix, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, M/M, Now they’re dating, Producer Bang Chan, This is DUMB, but hey at least it was fun, cussing because it's one of my stories, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_the_impossible/pseuds/write_the_impossible
Summary: “You're willing to pay a complete and total stranger $1,400 just to get your mom off your back about marriage?” Chan summarizes and Felix nods.“Is that a bad thing?” Felix asks and Chan lets out an incredulous laugh.“I could be a serial killer,” Chan points out.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 342
Collections: Stray Kids





	Fallin' All In You.

**Author's Note:**

> This took entirely too long for me to finish, I'll be honest, but I hope you guys enjoy it. There is a paragraph of sort of heavy stuff that starts when Chan says "To run away if I'm honest," Rape/Noncon is mentioned but not actually committed. Be safe and skip that paragraph if you need to!! Anyways, please enjoy this long ridiculous story!!
> 
> Edit: Due to recent events surfacing, I have taken W**jin out of the story. I know his part was small but I feel better taking him out of the story completely. Thank you for reading!!

“ _Lixie, baby, you need to settle down. Aren't you tired of constantly working just to come home to an empty house?_ ” Felix sighs inwardly as his mother nags him on the phone. Again. For the third time this week. It's only Tuesday.

“Mom, I quite like working. I like being able to help provide for you guys back home. Am I so wrong for wanting to help my family as often as I can?” Felix asks as he washes the plate he'd just finished eating off of. He puts the plate on the drying rack and shuts off the water.

“ _No son, you're not, but your father and I are taken care of. Your sisters help out with the restaurant as much as they can and you've sent us enough money to care for us for the next ten years Mr. Big-shot Lawyer,_ ” His mom says on the other end and Felix smiles.

“And I want to send you even more if I can help it. You've taken care of me my whole life, Mom, I just want to return the favor,” Felix says as he settles into his couch and grabs his briefcase.

“ _And I love you for that Lix, I do, but it's time you started focusing on yourself. You're twenty-eight years old, it's time to start trying to find someone to settle down with and start a family,_ ” Felix's mom tells him and he shakes his head with a sigh.

“I hear you, Mom, but I'm too busy for a relationship right now,” Felix says flipping through the pages of a new case he was assigned to. As soon as the words leave his mouth he wants to shove them right back in because he knows exactly what his mom is about to say.

“ _Is this about Chunjo? Lixie, I know he hurt you but –_ ”

“This isn't about Chunjo, Mom. I have a career to focus on and you did always tell me 'hard work is the most important thing you should focus on,' in case you forgot,” Felix cuts in ignoring the pain in his chest at the mention of Chunjo's name.

“ _Don't use my words against me, Lix. Besides, I've been with your father your entire life, so you should have known I didn't completely mean that,_ ” Felix's mom tells him and he chuckles.

“How is the old man anyway? I haven't talked to him in a couple of weeks,” Felix says trying to change the subject as he looks at his case report. His mom must notice but she doesn't say anything about it.

“ _Stubborn as he's always been. Since he hurt his back, I've had to force him to stop working so much but he still insists on getting your room ready for you,_ ” Felix's mom tells him and Felix sets down his file confused as he finally comprehends her words.

“Getting my room ready? For what?” Felix asks her and she gasps.

“ _Lix-ah, don't tell me you forgot about the reunion? We're having it next month!_ ” His mom exclaims and Felix facepalms.

“I forgot all about it Mom, I'm so sorry. I've just been caught up in this case and –”

“ _You're coming, right? We all miss you and want to see you,_ ” She tells him and even he can't ignore the pleading tone in her voice. He's going to have to do so much rearranging to his schedule but –

“Of course, I'm coming, Mom. Wouldn't miss it for the world,” Felix tells her shaking his head at himself. He's such an idiot.

“ _Oh good! We'll all be so glad to see you in person again; it's been too long, Lix-ah,_ ” She tells him and he can tell she's trying not to sound as happy as she is. He can't complain though, he's missed his family more than he can say, so he's excited about this too. “ _Can I make a deal with you, Lix?_ ” Mrs. Lee asks after a few moments of silence and Felix is already wary of what she may say.

“Sure, let's hear it,” He says after hesitating for a second.

“ _If you don't have someone with you at the family reunion, can I set you up with one of the girls in our hometown?_ ” Mrs. Lee asks sounding too hopeful for Felix's liking.

“Mom, I'm gay, you know that,” Felix tells her with a sigh.

“ _You're bisexual_ _,_ ” Mrs. Lee corrects and he chuckles.

“I didn't know you knew more about my sexuality than I do, Mom,” Felix counters and she laughs.

“ _Oh fine, you win. Can I set you up with one of the men here, then? I want you to be happy –_ ”

“I am happy –” Felix argues.

“ _I want you to be happier,_ ” Mrs. Lee tells him and he sighs again but lets her continue. “ _So, if you don't have a date, can I set you up with one of the men here?_ ” She asks and Felix knows he's gonna regret it but he agrees anyway.

“Fine Mom, _if_ I'm not seeing anyone by then, you can set me up with anyone you'd like. It won't work, though, because you don't even know my type,” Felix teases and Mrs. Lee laughs.

“ _I know you better than you think, Mr. Lee. Anyway, I gotta go sweetie. Your father is trying to cook my specialty for me and I'm afraid he may burn down the house, but I'll talk to you later, Lix,_ ” Mrs. Lee tells him and he shakes his head fondly.

“Alright, Mom, I'll call you in a few days. Love you,” Felix says giving her kisses through the phone.

“ _Love you too, honey. Bye for now,_ _”_ Mrs. Lee tells him sending him a kiss through the phone as well. Felix hears her shout something to his dad along the lines of _“_ _How on_ _earth_ _did you burn_ that _?_ ” and he shakes his head with a chuckle as he hangs up and turns to focus on his case files.

Felix wakes up to the sound of his doorbell ringing repeatedly and he sits up feeling groggy and disoriented. He doesn't remember getting in bed last night and, when his eyes focus, he sees that he never even made it past the couch. He stands when his doorbell rings for the fifth consecutive time and he stumbles over to answer it coming face to face with sunshine personified.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Jisung says with a wide smile handing Felix a cup of coffee. Felix flinches at the sheer brightness of Jisung's smile alone and groans. “You fell asleep on your couch in your work clothes again, didn't you,” Jisung states more than asks when he sees Felix's outfit and the papers strewn across the living room. Felix just nods and downs half of his coffee in one gulp. “You know, you should take better care of yourself, Lix. Or get someone else to take care of you if you know what I mean. If it wasn't for Hyunjin, I think I'd be a sad sack just like you,” Jisung says scrunching his nose in distaste.

“I'm not a sad sack, you asshole,” Felix defends indignantly and his scratchy voice sounds foreign to his ears.

“You only have one plate in this house. Your couch has your ass dent in it because that's where you always sit and it just looks so,” Jisung looks around at the dismally decorated apartment “ _sad_ in here. Plus, when's the last time you got laid?” Jisung asks with a raised brow. Felix stays silent because, truth be told, it has been a while since he's been with anyone. A very, very long while. “I got laid last night while you fell asleep on your couch,” Jisung brags and Felix gives him a disgusted look.

“I don't want to hear about you and my assistants' freaky sex life,” Felix tells him going to his room to change. Jisung follows him into the apartment and takes a seat on his couch.

“The perks of having a very flexible partner are endless,” Jisung says wiggling his eyebrows and ignoring Felix's obvious disgust. Felix storms to his room and slams the door shut.

After Felix has somewhat cleaned himself up and changed clothes they head to the office. They make it on time and, as soon as they exit the elevator, Hyunjin is waiting to hand Felix a couple of manila folders with a smile. Felix takes the folders and looks over them with a sigh. Felix loves his job for the most part; he's good at it, he knows what he's doing, and he has more than enough money to live a lavish life because of it. Sometimes though, it gets dull doing the same thing, working the same long hours, and going home to an empty house every single day, but that's the price you pay for being successful. It's the price he pays anyway.

“Felix? You with us?” Hyunjin asks looking at him a little concerned.

“Hmm?” Felix hums focusing back in on the older man.

“You zoned out for a second there, are you ok?” Hyunjin questions and Felix sends him a small smile.

“I'm fine, just a little tired,” Felix explains to him with a smile. It's fake and Hyunjin can probably tell but he backs off anyway. They have a long day ahead of them and Hyunjin knows that Felix will talk when he's ready, so he's willing to wait. For now, he'll just continue explaining the cases to Felix and go about his day.

“So, let me get this straight,” Felix can feel a headache coming on as he talks to Mrs. Wallace and it's only been five minutes since their meeting started “Even though _you_ cheated on _him_ , you want more money because he caused you emotional damage?” Felix asks and Mrs. Wallace nods resolutely.

“All he had to do was agree to have an open relationship and I would never have needed to cheat on him,” Mrs. Wallace says glaring daggers at her soon to be ex-husband.

“Who just _agrees_ to an open relationship they don't want?! And you didn't want an 'open relationship', you wanted to sleep with anyone you wanted to while _I_ stayed home and took care of the kids!” Mr. Wallace is fully yelling now and Felix sighs as the two start arguing once again. Every single time they've had these briefings, they've ended with the two arguing and storming out of the conference room before the meeting is halfway over. It's extremely exhausting.

“Alright, how about we all just take a breather and calm down,” Mr. Wallaces’ lawyer, Heo Hyunjoon, says when there's a lull in the arguing. Felix sends him a grateful look when the two finally take their seats again.

“I understand how frustrating these things can be, Mrs. Wallace, but we've been at this for weeks and we still haven't reached a settlement,” Felix says sounding calmer than he feels and Mrs. Wallace huffs and crosses her arms petulantly.

“If Frank would just pay me what I want we wouldn't be having this conversation,” Mrs. Wallace says glaring at her husband.

“If Janine would stop being so money hungry we could have been done with these proceedings already,” Mr. Wallace glares back.

“I married you for your money, Frank, you shouldn't be surprised,” Mrs. Wallace yells and, before her husband even has the chance to say anything back, she storms out of the room. Felix sighs and shakes his head a little to himself as Mr. Wallace stands up to leave as well.

“How about you write down what you feel you deserve to keep and we'll try to discuss it next week?” Hyunjoon tells his client who nods before leaving the conference room. “Well, now that that's over, how about we get some lunch?” Hyunjoon suggests and Felix groans but nods anyway.

“Lunch would be great after that,” Felix agrees as he stands and gathers all of his things hurriedly.

After his wonderful lunch with Hyunjoon, when Felix makes it back to the office, Hyunjin is waiting there with more folders and an iced coffee made just the way Felix likes. Jisung is there too but Felix chooses to ignore him as he settles into his seat.

“Hey boss, I got a few more cases for you to look at and I brought you some iced coffee because I know you just had to meet with the Wallace's,” Hyunjin says motioning to Felix's desk.

“Hyunjin, you're a lifesaver. Why are you settling for Jisung? You could do so much better,” Felix says only partly joking and Jisung flips him off.

“He's not settling, I'm awesome, you asshole,” Jisung says in mock anger as he throws a coaster at him. Felix dodges it with ease because Jisung sucks at throwing things.

“Oh, hey, I forgot to tell you guys that we're having a family reunion soon. Mom would kill me if I didn't invite the sons she wishes she had so, you guys wanna come with?” Felix asks as he sits at his desk and takes a sip of his coffee. It's delicious of course because Hyunjin is a gift from heaven and the best friend Felix has ever had.

“Of course, we're coming. I love your mom; she's always complimenting me,” Hyunjin says with a wide smile.

“She thinks that you could do better too,” Felix says smirking and Jisung glares at him.

“Why are you such an asshole? If it wasn't for your mom we wouldn't be going, just so you know,” Jisung says with an indignant pout.

“You might not be going but I'd go no matter what to be there for Lixie,” Hyunjin says sauntering out of the office with his hips swaying.

“I blame you for this, Lee,” Jisung says as he runs out after Hyunjin and Felix scoffs but smiles nonetheless. His friends may be a pain in the ass some days but they're his friends and he loves them. That's all that matters in the end.

With the constant meetings he's had to have with the Wallaces' over the past few weeks, Felix had completely forgotten about the call he'd had with his mother. That is until she calls him again.

“ _So, did you find someone?_ ” Mrs. Lee asks in place of a greeting as soon as Felix answers the phone.

“Hello to you too, mother, and find someone for what?” Felix asks as he finally sits down to rest after the long, horrible week he's had.

“ _To come with you to the reunion like you promised you would,_ ” Mrs. Lee says and there's an underlying hint of a smirk in her voice. Felix has a silent mini freak out for all of ten seconds before he laughs as convincingly as he can.

“Of course I did, Mom. I found someone the day after we talked on the phone last,” Felix lies and there's a nagging voice in the back of his head that sounds an awful lot like Jisung's telling him that this is a bad idea.

“ _Oh?_ ” Mrs. Lee asks sounding skeptical.

“Yes. He's great! You'll love him,” Felix says wishing that he could just stop talking.

“ _Can't wait to meet him then,_ ” Mrs. Lee says still sounding like she doesn't believe her son. And she shouldn't because Felix is a filthy liar who's probably going to rot in hell for lying to her.

“You didn't even ask if I'd won my case, Mom,” Felix says changing the subject before she can pry anymore. They talk for a while longer before she gets off the phone to have dinner and Felix calls Jisung immediately.

“Jisung, I'm going to rot in the deepest darkest pit of hell,” Felix says as soon as Jisung answers the phone.

“ _Don't tell me you finally snapped and killed one of your clients? Although, with clients like Jung Soonyoung, I would understand if you did,_ ” Jisung says but Felix just sighs loudly into the phone.

“I told my mom that I found someone to bring with me to the family reunion,” Felix rushes out in one breath. The line is silent for a while before Jisung bursts out laughing like that's the funniest thing he's ever heard.

“ _Yeah, you_ _are_ _going to hell for lying to Momma Lee, and you deserve it too, you idiot,_ _”_ Jisung tells him when his giggles finally calm down.

“It's not funny, asshole. What am I going to do?” Felix asks with a groan.

“ _You could always tell her, you know, the truth,_ ” Jisung responds sounding one hundred percent serious.

“You know how mom is. She'd never let me live it down,” Felix says and Jisung hums in agreement.

“ _Maybe you could pay someone to date you or something? Just for the family reunion. I know a friend who could use the cash,_ ” Jisung suggests rustling around on his end of the line.

“Isn't that like prostitution?” Felix asks warily and Jisung scoffs.

“ _You're the idiot who lied to your mom. And no, it's not prostitution; you aren't paying him to sleep with you, just to be your fake boyfriend,_ ” Jisung says and Felix can picture him shrugging.

“Introduce me to him,” Felix says after a beat of silence determined and Jisung hums his assent on the other end.

It takes nearly a week for Felix to meet Jisung's other best friend, the infamous Bang Chan. Jisung has been talking about him nonstop every day though, so, when he finally meets him, it's anticlimactic, to say the least.

“Chan, this is Felix, the guy I was telling you about,” Jisung introduces to a head full of curly blond hair. Chan looks up, nods at Felix then looks back down at the paper he's scribbling on. Felix looks at Jisung for help because he isn't sure what he should say at this point and Jisung just sighs. “The guy who wants to pay you to be his fake date,” Jisung explains and now they have Chan's attention.

“Oh, I thought this was another one of your surprise dates or something,” Chan tells Jisung before looking over to appraise Felix. “Well, have a seat, let's talk,” Felix does as Chan tells him and he's bashful as Chan stares at him from his seat. “So, Sungie said you lied to your mother or something like that. What exactly do you need me for?” Chan asks and he sounds so professional about it like Felix isn't trying to pay him to be his boyfriend.

“Well, about a month ago I told my mom that I'd find someone to bring with me to our family reunion. With everything going on at work though, I just kind of forgot about it. So, now I need to take someone with me or she's going to try to set me up with one of her friends' daughters or something. So, will you help me, huh?” Felix says all in one breath and Chan looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“A little dramatic, don't you think?” Chan asks and Felix visibly deflates at the question. “Just saying. Point is, I'd love to help you, but I need a price before I agree to anything,” Chan tells him with a raised brow.

“How much do you want?” Felix asks feeling a little uneasy. Sure, he's willing to pay to keep his mom off his back, but he's not sure just how much he's willing to pay.

“I'd say about $1,400 by the end of the week? Think you can swing that?” Chan questions tilting his head with a smug smile on his face. Felix sighs in relief.

“Oh, thank goodness. I thought you would want more than that,” Felix says chuckling softly. Chan's smug smile slips off his face and he squints at him. “What?” Felix asks feeling small under Chan's accusing stare.

“You're willing to pay a complete and total stranger $1,400 just to get your mom off your back about marriage?” Chan summarizes and Felix nods.

“Is that a bad thing?” Felix asks and Chan lets out an incredulous laugh.

“I could be a serial killer,” Chan points out.

“Yeah, but Sungie trusts you, so that's enough for me,” Felix says offering him a wide smile.

“You should be glad I'm not one to take advantage of someone as naive as you,” Chan tells him without much bite to his tone. Before Felix can say anything back, Chan's phone rings and he holds a finger up to Felix to shush him. “What do you want?” Chan asks and Felix watches on silently as he talks to whoever is on the other end of the line. There's a furrow between Chan's brow and he's rolled his eyes at least ten times in the short conversation. Felix can't help but think that the look doesn't quite suit Chan's pretty face. “Ugh, whatever Yugyeom, goodbye,” Chan says hanging up with a huff. He turns his attention back to Felix who looks away afraid that he may have been caught staring. “Alright, let's do it,” Chan says determined and Felix's eyes widen.

“What? Really?” Felix asks looking at Chan confused. Not even two seconds ago Chan seemed like he couldn't care less about Felix's issue, so why the sudden change?

“Yeah, I need the money and you need someone to be your pretend boyfriend; It's a win-win. So, when is this thing happening?” Chan asks shutting his notebook and raising an eyebrow at Felix.

“Um, we're leaving on Friday,” Felix tells him and Chan nods.

“Cool, here's my address and phone number. Just let me know when you're coming so I can be ready,” Chan says handing Felix a napkin that sure enough has an address and a number scribbled on it before standing and taking his leave.

“Well, that was easy,” Jisung says around a mouthful of blueberry muffin and crumbs fall out of his mouth.

“Felix, you really should calm down. You hyperventilating and passing out isn't going to help the situation,” Hyunjin says sitting on the edge of Felix's bed with Jisung. Currently, Jisung is asleep while Hyunjin is watching Felix throw all of his clothes out of the closet.

“Nothing in here is good enough, everything is too formal or too casual and I'm so done with everything in this God-forsaken closet,” Felix groans from deep inside the closet causing Jisung to stir in his sleep.

“You sure you're doing this for your mom or are you doing it for Chan hyung?” Jisung asks around a yawn smirking sleepily at the closet. There's a brief halt in the closet and its dead silent for a few seconds before Felix groans.

“Shut up, Jisung,” Felix says continuing in his search for the perfect outfits.

“Ah, so you _are_ doing it for Chan hyung? Nice to know,” Jisung says with a chuckle. Felix ducks his head out the door only long enough to throw a shoe at Jisung then goes right back to his search.

“Lixie, how about I pack for you and you take a break,” Hyunjin says walking up to the closet and touching Felix's shoulder lightly. “Jisung, get up and take Felix to get some food or something. It'll help keep his mind off of things,” Hyunjin says throwing another shoe at his boyfriend. Felix cackles when he hears the shoe make contact and cause Jisung to groan.

“You know, I could call the cops on you for domestic abuse,” Jisung grumbles but Hyunjin just sticks his head out through the door with a smile.

“If you did, you wouldn't be able to have any fun with those ropes you like so much,” Hyunjin says with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Jisung's cheeks color and Felix gags loudly. He's not sure if it's because of his overly affectionate friends or his nerves about Chan but, either way, he still feels sick.

“Let’s go,” Jisung mumbles grabbing Felix’s wrist, pulling him out the room and eventually out of the apartment itself after getting on their shoes and jackets.

“What are we going to eat?” Felix asks seeming a little distracted.

“Convenience store food,” Jisung says, his voice and face devoid of any emotion. Felix looks at his friend incredulously and Jisung busts out laughing, “I’m kidding. Lighten up Lix, I swear you need to get laid. Maybe by Chan perhaps?” Jisung asks wiggling his eyebrows.

Felix simply groans at the comment and chooses to ignore it, “Let’s get bulgogi from that place I like,” he mumbles, shoving his hands in his pockets. Jisung nods and, noticing his friend's apparent inner turmoil, speaks up as he leads the way.

“Seriously, Lix, are you sure this is a good idea?” As soon as the words are out of Jisung’s mouth, Felix is glaring at him.

“It was your idea!” Felix all but yells at him.

Jisung simply shrugs, “Doesn’t mean you had to go through with it,”

“Unbelievable,” Felix huffs shaking his head at his friend as they continue their walk in silence.

The two men are halfway through their meal when Jisung gets a call from Hyunjin letting him know that he's finished. Instead of rushing to finish eating, Jisung just tells the older to meet them at the restaurant so he can eat as well. Hyunjin makes it there in record time and Felix is wary of the smile on his face.

“What did you do?” Felix demands glaring at Hyunjin.

“What any good friend would do. Now, eat, we have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow,” Hyunjin tells him shoving bulgogi into Felix's mouth to stop any more questions.

“Also, since Lix won his case, like always, we should celebrate!” Jisung exclaims raising his beer in the air.

“It's the middle of the day,” Felix says sounding exasperated but smiling nonetheless and Jisung shrugs.

“It's five o'clock somewhere,” Jisung says calling the waiter over to bring them drinks. Felix laughs and Hyunjin just rolls his eyes at the pair.

The rest of the night is kind of a blur. Felix remembers getting beers but, as soon as the shots were brought out, he blanks on what happened next. Felix wakes up to the seven a.m alarm he forgot to turn off and groans when it goes off causing his head to throb. He immediately recognizes his bedroom and he's sure that Hyunjin is the only reason he made it home last night. He hears a groan from the guest room that sounds a lot like Jisung and laughs when Jisung throws a pillow at the wall.

“Please turn off that Goddamn alarm. I am begging you,” Jisung says from the guest room. Felix chuckles and finally turns his alarm off and then stands to go brush his teeth. Once he's somewhat presentable, he goes to the kitchen to see breakfast already sitting out for him and Jisung. Jisung stumbles into the kitchen behind him and Felix hands him one of the plates. They eat like they've been starving for weeks until Hyunjin makes it back from his morning run.

“Morning rays of sunshine,” Hyunjin says pulling out his earbuds.

“How is it even possible for you to go on a morning run after all of the drinking we did last night?” Felix asks and Hyunjin just chuckles while shrugging.

“He's always like this. I don't know how or why but he is,” Jisung mumbles around a mouth full of eggs.

“It's not my fault you guys are lightweights. Anyway, it's time for all of us to get up and get ready to go. We have to leave in a few hours,” Hyunjin tells them. “Felix, I laid out an outfit for you and your bags are already packed. All you have to do is take a shower, get dressed, and then we'll be back in an hour, ok?” Hyunjin asks hauling Jisung out of his chair.

“Thanks, Mom,” Felix snarks and Hyunjin sticks his tongue out at him.

“You're welcome. Now, get dressed, we don't want to leave Chan hyung waiting,” Hyunjin says with a wink. Felix flips him off but stands to get dressed as Hyunjin drags Jisung out of the apartment.

After showering and changing into fresh clothes, Felix feels more like himself again. The door opens as he's dragging his suitcase out of the room and even Jisung looks a little more alert.

“Lix, Chan hyung is all ready to go, so let's hit the road,” Jisung says and Felix nods and takes a deep breath.

“Relax Pixie, you'll be fine,” Hyunjin says sensing Felix's inner struggle as he uses his childhood name for him.

“Easy for you to say, Hyunjinnie; you don't have to lie to my mom,” Felix sighs and Hyunjin pats his shoulder comfortingly.

“You'll do fine, Lix. I know Chan seems like a hard-ass, but he's kind of nice,” Jisung says glancing at the time on his phone.

“He has to be to deal with you,” Felix tells him sticking out his tongue childishly.

“And you're back to being an asshole. Come on, it's time to go,” Jisung says as he leads the way to the car.

The short ride to Chan's house is spent mostly in silence and, the closer they get, the more panicked Felix is. He and Chan hadn't taken the time to plan anything out and it's just starting to get to him. They hadn't talked about just how much PDA was too much and what they were both comfortable with. He doesn't want to try to do something to make his mom believe that they're dating and have Chan shun him for it. He's not even sure how the hell you're supposed to pretend to date someone in the first place!

“Guys, I don't –” Felix starts but he doesn't get to finish his sentence as Chan opens the door and plops down in the seat next to him.

“Hey guys, how goes it?” Chan asks before yawning. They decided to leave early in the morning so they could make it to Felix's parent's house by lunchtime, so Felix understands why Chan seems so tired.

“Hey hyung, Felix is freaking out about this whole situation, just so you know,” Jisung tells him and Felix glares at him through the rearview mirror.

“Why? It's simple, we just have to tell your family that we've been dating and convince them that we're together, no big deal,” Chan says shrugging.

“But we don't even have any details about our relationship. Like, how did we meet? How long have we been together? How much PDA is too much for you? How the hell am I gonna pull this off?” Felix asks in quick succession nearly hyperventilating towards the end.

“We've been seeing each other off and on for five months but only recently got serious a month ago, we met at a cafe across from you and Jisung's firm, all PDA is fine unless I tell you it isn't, and you're gonna pull this off because we're all gonna help you,” Chan answers flawlessly and Felix feels some of the tension bleed out of his shoulders.

“That's comforting,” Felix says finally breathing normally after some time. Chan's good at comforting him. “Is there anything you want to know before we get there?” Felix asks looking to see that they have nearly the entire trip left to talk.

“Yeah, why don't you tell me about your family? Tell me exactly who I need to look out for, who to steer clear of, and who's ass I need to kiss,” Chan tells him and Felix chuckles but nods at him. Ok, he can do that.

Felix turns to Chan to try to explain all the family members that he thinks will be there. He loves his family to bits but they're not the most...normal family in the world. Some are way more supportive of his lifestyle than others and some will probably just ignore them entirely. He's used to it but he notices the sadness in Chan's eyes when he tells him about his more homophobic family members. He's guessing that Chan has a few homophobic family members of his own but he doesn't push on the subject.

As he explains all the ins and outs of his family (with a little help from Jisung and Hyunjin) Felix loses track of time and, before he knows it, they're pulling up in front of his childhood home. Felix nearly sprints out of the car as soon as he sees his mother but he has the decency to let Jisung put it in park first. As soon as he does though, Felix nearly rips the handle off in his excitement to get to his mom. They run into each other's arms and Felix tries not to cry but he knows his mom is crying. It's been two years since they've seen each other face to face and he's missed her dearly. More than even he realized.

“Oh my baby, look at you,” Felix's mom says pinching at Felix's cheeks when they finally pull away from each other.

“Mom, it's been so long,” Felix says gripping her hands in his and kissing them both.

“Momma Lee!” Jisung says running toward the two to push Felix out of the way so that he can hug her too. Mrs. Lee laughs but pulls Jisung into a tight hug just like she did Felix. Hyunjin walks up to them a little slower but, as soon as Felix's mom sees him, she pulls him into a tight hug as well.

“Oh my goodness look at all my handsome boys,” Mrs. Lee says before her eyes lock on Chan. He looks a little unsure of what to do with himself but, Mrs. Lee pulls him into a tight hug just as well. “You must be Lixie's boyfriend. I should have known; Lix always has had a type,” Mrs. Lee says patting Chan's cheek and Felix blushes while Chan snickers.

“Has he now? I'd love to know more details later. Also, it's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Lee. I've heard so much about you,” Chan says and Mrs. Lee shakes her head. It's not a lie. The person Felix talked about the most in his familial breakdown was his mother.

“Just call me Momma Lee like everyone else around here,” Mrs. Lee says patting Chan's hands.

“Mom, this is Chan, Chan this is my beautiful but very embarrassing mom,” Felix introduces grabbing Chan's hand and pulling him closer. Chan intertwines their fingers together so Felix takes that as a win.

“Chan, I love that name. Well, we can talk some later on Chan, but I'm sure all of my boys are hungry, so let's all go inside. Everyone's dying to see all of you,” Mrs. Lee suggests leading them into the house.

Felix is nearly overwhelmed at the number of family members standing around the house but he tries not to show it. He knows that not everyone agrees with the way he lives his life and he's sure he'll ruffle some feathers with Chan there but he tries to keep calm about it. He doesn't have much time to dwell on that fact, though, because his sisters Jihyo and Chaeryeong run up and tackle him in a hug. They all three hit the ground kind of hard but Felix barely even feels it as both of his sisters scream directly into his ears excitedly.

“Felix big bro, I missed you so much,” Chaeryeong says hugging him tightly before pulling away and punching him hard in the shoulder.

“Ow, what was that for?” Felix exclaims rubbing at his bruised arm as his sisters glare at him with matching pouts.

“How could you not come to see us in two years?! You're a bad brother,” Jihyo fills in smacking his chest but still trying to hug him at the same time. Felix laughs and hugs her back and he distantly hears his dad chuckling.

“You three are still fighting like teenagers I see,” Felix's dad says and Felix and his sisters all stand. Felix pulls his dad into a hug and his dad pats his back. “It's been too long, son,” His dad says and Felix tries to keep the tears at bay. It has been too long since he's seen his family and he didn't know how much he missed them until this very moment. Hyunjin and Jisung say their hellos and, almost simultaneously, his family zones in on Chan.

“Everyone, this is Chan, my boyfriend,” Felix says and his dad shakes Chan's hand.

“Hello Chan, it's nice to meet you. You always did have a type, didn't you, Lix?” His dad asks and Felix rolls his eyes.

“I get it guys, I have a type, can we move on please?” Felix asks and his family laughs.

“It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Lee,” Chan says and Mr. Lee does the same as Mrs. Lee had.

“Pop Lee is fine son,” Mr. Lee says and Chan nods with a smile.

“Well, we got you and Sungie's old rooms cleaned out since we figured he'd be coming with you,” Mrs. Lee says and Chan looks at her confused. “Oh, we call it Sungie's room because he spent more time here than he did at home when they were in school,” Felix's mom says and Chan nods in understanding.

“He even decorated the room with his own posters,” Felix's dad adds and Chan chuckles.

“Also Han Jisung, your mom told me you haven't been calling her as much as you used to, and that better change soon young man,” Mrs. Lee says raising an eyebrow at him and Jisung raises his hands in surrender.

“I tried to tell him you would get onto him Momma Lee but he wouldn't listen,” Hyunjin says laughing as Jisung scratches the back of his neck shyly.

“Lix, where are your manners? Shouldn't you be showing your special guest where you'll be staying?” Felix's dad asks winking very obviously at him and Felix shakes his head but laughs anyway. He's missed this so much, even though his family is embarrassing. He leads Chan upstairs to his bedroom and, as they start trying to settle in, the awkwardness settles in as well.

“Um, sorry about them. I hope they didn't make you uncomfortable,” Felix apologizes sheepishly but Chan just shakes his head with a small smile.

“They're sweet and they're just looking out for you,” Chan says as he places a shirt in the empty drawer.

“They're embarrassing but they're my family so, I have to love them,” Felix says to which Chan laughs. Felix hates how warm his chest feels when he makes Chan laugh. Felix hears Jihyo scream downstairs and he already knows that his cousin Minho is here before he even sees him. She loves Minho probably more than she's ever loved him but that's fine; he loves Minho more than he loves her too (at least that's what he tells himself). He rushes down to meet him and he's happy for all of two seconds before he sees who Minho is standing with. Minho seems just as distraught as he feels.

“Lix, I am so sorry, I didn't think he would be here,” Minho whispers rushing up to meet Felix.

“What's going on?” Chan asks and Minho turns to look at him.

“Chan, this is my cousin Minho, his boyfriend Changbin, and... my ex Chunjo,” Felix introduces. It all clicks in Chan's mind then and he winces internally. Of course, this had to happen so soon into their trip. “Chunjo, it's been a while,” Felix says trying to mask his hurt with a smile. His voice is cold though and everyone can tell how fake the smile is. It seems those wounds still hurt more than he thought they did.

“Lixie, I didn't think you'd be here so soon,” Chunjo says sending Felix a charming smile. The same smile he fell for all those years ago. “Hi, I'm Chunjo,” Chunjo introduces himself to Chan politely. Chan isn't sure what comes over him but he wants to make this dude jealous _so bad_.

“I'm Chan, Lix's boyfriend,” Chan says and Felix snaps out of his trance. He smiles at Chan in thanks and Chan smiles right back at him.

“Oh, I didn't know he had a new boyfriend,” Chunjo says and Chan can see the way his face falls. He won't lie, he feels smug knowing he's the cause of the look.

“Yeah, we're still kinda new but he wanted me to meet his family,” Chan says with a large smile leaning all over Felix. He subtly pulls Felix's arm around his waist and Felix squeezes him in close.

“Yeah, you know how my mom is, she really wanted to meet him,” Felix says and Chunjo plasters a smile on.

“I'm sure she did. Look, if it's any trouble, I can leave –” Chunjo says but Felix shakes his head.

“Nonsense, stay for dinner. We'd love to have you,” Felix says smiling sweetly and Chan isn't sure but he thinks he hears a few slightly mean intentions behind Felix's invitation.

“Sure, if that's ok with you,” Chunjo sighs and Felix smiles. Chunjo always has been weak for his freckles and he knows the man like the back of his hand. This is going to be _fun_.

Dinner is an affair if Chan's ever seen one. A few of the extended relatives have gone to stay at their hotels for the night but that doesn't matter much. Felix and his family are close, so much closer than Chan is to his family, and Chan laughs along as they share embarrassing stories of each other. Felix is sitting between Chan and Chunjo and, though Chan's tried to ignore it, he feels like he can cut the tension between them with a butter knife. Felix makes a show of holding his hand over the table and sending him loving smiles and it almost feels real. Chan reminds himself that this is all for the money and feels his heart sink a little.

“So, Chan-ssi, Lix tells us that you're a music producer?” Felix's aunt Taeyeon asks seeming genuinely interested as she brings everyone's attention to him.

“Yeah, I am. I write for some idol groups for a few companies here and there,” Chan says with a shrug and Jisung scoffs.

“Don't be humble, Chan hyung. Chan writes songs for high-profile people from the three biggest agencies in Korea. He's one of the most sought after writers in the industry,” Jisung says around a mouthful of steak. Instead of being disgusted like Felix is, Felix's family just smiles at Jisung fondly. Felix tries to hide his surprise at Jisung's words but just barely masks it.

“Wow, handsome and successful. You have much better taste now, Lix,” Minho says smirking over at Chunjo who just pushes his food around on his plate.

Felix's breakup with Chunjo had, in all ways, torn Felix apart. Chunjo never explained himself, he just packed his bags and left one day. Felix naively thought he was going to come back. This had happened before; Chunjo was constantly threatening to leave, but Felix was used to it by now, so he waited. He waited for months before finally realizing that Chunjo was gone for good this time. He searched his house for something that could explain what had happened. Anything that could explain why Chunjo deserted him after four years but he found nothing. Minho had been the one to pick up the pieces.

He'd found Felix when he was at his lowest; in debt, just barely starting to get his name out there as a paralegal, and now completely heartbroken. Minho had listened to Felix and held him until Felix was out of tears to cry. Minho had stayed with him for months to pick up the pieces and he's probably the only reason Felix is so successful now. That, however, doesn't bode well for Chunjo right now because Minho hates him with a flaming passion. He'd once said that he wanted to “cut one toe off then teach him how to walk again and as soon as he learns to walk, cut another toe off and keep going until he's out of toes,” Felix had been concerned but Minho sent him a wide smile and he'd nearly forgotten about it. Nearly. Right now though, he's more concerned with Chan than anything and he knows that Chunjo is probably fuming. The thought makes him smile just a little wider at Chan.

Conversation flows freely around him and, before long, Chan can feel Felix relaxing as he and his family share stories from their past. He finds himself leaning more into Felix's space and gripping his hand tighter. Felix is giving just as much as Chan is and Chan smirks over at Chunjo who has been quiet but he's definitely mad. Chan feels very proud of himself. Soon after dinner, Felix's mom brings out large bowls of patbingsu for everyone to eat and, of course, Felix and Chan share theirs. He's not sure when Chunjo left but, when Felix looks up, the seat is now occupied by Minho who's smirking at him. He gives the man a questioning look but Minho mouths 'later' and that's the end of the conversation.

“So, when are you two gonna tell us how you met?” Felix's mom says looking directly at him and Chan.

“I thought we said we weren't gonna do that, dear,” Felix's dad says lightly and his mom smiles.

“Come on, you have to be curious too, right?” Felix's mom says and everyone's eyes are on them again.

“Well, I'm not sure if you'll believe it, but here goes,” Chan starts after clearing his throat. “Lix and I have kind of been together for a few months now,” Chan says with a nod.

“But it was never really serious until now,” Felix finishes for him looking starry-eyed. It must be a trick of the light.

“Yeah, we met at the cafe right across from Felix's firm maybe six months ago?” Chan looks at Felix for confirmation.

“Yeah, something like that,” Felix says nodding.

“So, why are you two so serious now? It's only been a few months,” Taeyeon asks completely ignoring her patbingsu in favor of talking to them.

“Well, it's kinda hard to explain. It's not super serious Aunty, it's just an actual relationship this time, you know?” Felix asks rubbing his thumb over Chan's knuckles.

“Yeah, before we were just casual – (“Like friends with benefits?” “Mom!”) but now we want an actual relationship with each other,” Chan says kissing Felix's hand and Felix blushes. Like a real blush. He hopes Chan didn't see it. (Chan definitely saw it).

“Exactly,” Felix says and, before he knows it, he and Chan are kissing softly. There's a chorus of aww's and ooh's and 'get a room's and fake gags before they finally pull apart.

“Sorry, he's just so cute,” Chan says smiling at Felix who once again blushes. Chan decides he likes that look on Felix and plans to keep making him blush for the entirety of their trip.

“Alright you two lovebirds, I think it's time for these old farts to go to sleep,” Momma Lee says motioning to her, her husband, and her sister.

“I don't know who you're calling old. I could run circles around you,” Taeyeon says as she helps Mr. and Mrs. Lee clear the table.

“That's not even hard to do! All you need is to be able to walk in a straight line,” Felix's mom says as they disappear into the kitchen.

“Lix, we need to talk. In your room, now,” Minho says bidding his aunts and uncles goodnight loudly and pulling Felix and Chan into the aforementioned room.

“So, tell me the truth. I know you two aren't actually dating,” Minho says raising an accusing eyebrow at his cousin.

“How could you tell?” Chan asks a little alarmed. If Minho could tell, who knows who else could too?

“Because I'm excellent at reading people,” Minho says and Changbin snorts.

“Excellent at reading their text messages maybe,” Changbin says taking Felix's phone out of Minho's back pocket and handing it to him.

“Aww babe, you weren't supposed to tell them yet,” Minho says pouting as Changbin kisses his cheek.

“Sorry babe, couldn't let you have all the fun,” Changbin smirks and Felix clears his throat at their blatant flirting.

“Anyway, how did you snake my phone? And why do you care anyway?” Felix asks squinting at his typically scheming cousin. Minho just smiles at him innocently.

“I snaked your phone because I'm an excellent thief and I just wanted to know so that I could be in the loop. Not like I'll use this as blackmail or anything,” Minho says with a sly smirk and Felix rolls his eyes.

“Just be gentle ok, I don't want mom finding out I lied to her,” Felix says resigned and Minho laughs.

“I'd never _actually_ blackmail you Lix. I just wanna have some fun at your expense. Goodnight you two, have fun,” Minho says pulling Changbin up and out of the room as the latter waves goodbye.

“He's going to use this against us soon,” Felix says and Chan nods.

“I can tell,” Chan says with an incredulous laugh as they start to get ready for bed. It's not super late but Felix's brain is tired from the overload of emotions, so he decides to sleep earlier than usual.

“You can have the bed if you want it, I'll just sleep on the floor,” Felix says and Chan seizes the opportunity to tease him again. After all, he does love seeing Felix blush.

“How about we skip the cliché fighting and just share the bed. Besides, what if your parents come in early in the morning? Wouldn't it be better if we were cuddling together in bed?” Chan asks and he feels smug when Felix's face turns a deep red.

“I– I guess so,” Felix mumbles and Chan sends him a smile.

“Great, let's cuddle,” Chan says flopping onto the bed and making grabby hands at him. Felix laughs and Chan thinks it's the greatest sound he's ever heard. He'd climb mountains and kill men just to hear that laugh again.

“Stop, you're gonna make Jisung and Hyunjin think we're fucking in here,” Felix says around a laugh and Chan smirks.

“I wouldn't be opposed to them thinking we're fucking but hey, it's your room. Now, let's cuddle, for real this time,” Chan says pulling Felix into the bed beside him. Felix squeals out a laugh and Chan pulls him closer. Before anything else happens, they hear a knock on the door and Jisung storms in.

“Listen, I'm trying to get my dick sucked in there and you guys are ruining the mood. Shut up,” Jisung says before walking right back out of the room.

“How pissed off do you think they'd be if we pretended to have sex?” Chan whispers and Felix snorts.

“To be honest, they'd probably try to join,” Felix says and he hears a “You're damn right we would,” from Hyunjin in the next room. Chan and Felix outright laugh when Jisung whines at Hyunjin wantonly. Their night ends with them cuddling and laughing deliriously at their room neighbors and it just feels right.

The next morning, Felix jolts awake when he hears his mom's laugh sounding close to them. Chan is still cuddling him as his mom talks to him and Felix nearly lays back down and cuddles into Chan's warmth.

“Alright lovebirds, it's breakfast time. Get up so we can eat before we go down to the beach,” His mom says sending Chan a wink as she leaves and Felix turns to look at him.

“What were you two talking about?” Felix asks yawning and snuggling in closer to Chan.

“Oh nothing, babe,” Chan says and Felix blushes but burrows closer to him anyway. “We were just talking about how your mom is going to show me your baby pictures,” Chan says and Felix snaps his head up to look at him.

“What?!” Felix asks but Chan ignores him and stands out of bed. He walks to the other side and pulls Felix up with him.

“Let's go, we have a day full of activities planned,” Chan says as he leads Felix to his closet so they can get ready.

Thirty minutes later they're dressed and showered and ready to start the day. When Felix had first seen Chan walk out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist, he'd almost combusted. Chan was amazingly well sculpted (Like Greek god sculpted. Made from marble and crafted by gods sculpted. How does one even _have_ an eight pack? How is that _possible_?) and Felix was a blushing mess as Chan dressed right in front of him. Felix didn't outright stare but he caught a glimpse of Chan's cute ass and he was not complaining. Anyway, after a very sexually frustrating couple of minutes of waiting for Chan to get ready, Chan pulls Felix up and drags him out of the room.

“We're ready for the day,” Chan tells Mrs. Lee with a wide dimpled smile. She looks at his outfit skeptically then turns a raised brow to Felix.

“You didn't tell him about the dress code?” She accuses and Felix blushes.

“Sorry Mom, I kinda forgot,” Felix says as Chan looks around quizzically.

“Of course, he did, he was too busy ogling Chan as he changed,” Jisung says smacking Felix over the head as he walks past. Felix can't even say anything as his blush brightens.

“Well, since he didn't tell you, Chan, we have kind of a strict dress code for the first day of the reunion. We need you to be shirtless,” Jihyo says with a near predatory smirk. Chan nods and immediately takes his shirt off and puts it on a chair.

“Done. Let's hit the beach,” Chan exclaims with a wide smile as everyone stares.

“Well, you heard him Lix, let's hit the beach,” Chaeryeong says smacking Felix's back lightly with a smirk. This day will be the death of him.

As soon as they get to the beach, Chan is extremely excited and it shows in his eyes. He was nearly vibrating in his seat on the way there and Felix can see why now. The beach suits Chan much more than it's ever suited, Felix. Chan runs into the cool water and throws himself into a wave. A dripping wet, shirtless Chan walking out of the ocean is going to haunt Felix's dreams until the day he dies, he's sure of it. Chan strides up to him and lifts him and before Felix is sure what's happening, takes off running with him into the ocean.

“Chan, wait, n–” Felix doesn't get to finish before he has a mouth full of saltwater. He rises out of the water to hear Chan and various family members laughing their asses off. While Chan's eyes are closed and his guard is down, Felix takes the opportunity to jump onto Chan's back and drag him into the water again. When Chan comes back up looking like a drowned rat, Felix laughs and splashes water at his face. “Payback,” He says but he's not laughing when Chan grabs his legs and pulls him back underwater.

They spend the rest of the afternoon splashing around in the water and riding the waves as well as they can without boards. Chan keeps pulling Felix to his chest every time the waves are a little too strong and Felix's heart skips a beat each time. Jihyo, Chaeryeong, Hyunjin, and Jisung joined them eventually while Minho and Changbin stayed under the umbrella just enjoying the sun and each other's company. This is usually the day where the “kids” get their own little corner of the beach to do as they please while the “adults” sit a ways away from them and play with the small children. After a few hours, Minho calls everyone to get out of the water and they all do so reluctantly. Chan insists on carrying Felix on his back and Felix laughs the whole time but grips onto Chan tightly anyway. If Chan notices that his grip rests just so on his pecs, he doesn't say anything about it.

“It's about time, Binnie and I are starving!” Minho exclaims throwing a quirked eyebrow towards Felix and Chan. Felix blushes and hides his face in Chan's shoulders and Chan just grips his legs tighter around his waist.

“So are me and Lix,” Chan says sending Minho a smirk. “So, what do you want to eat babe?” Chan says, but he doesn't say it too loud. The only people who can hear him are Minho and Jisung and they both know that this whole thing is supposed to be fake. For some reason, that makes Felix's heart beat just a bit faster.

“I saw a taco stand on the way in and I'm dying to try their shrimp tacos,” Felix says making a move to get down but Chan stops him and holds him close.

“I'll carry you, babe. Don't worry about it,” Chan says glancing at Felix on his back as well as he can. He takes pride in himself when Felix blushes once more.

“Gross, get a room,” Jihyo says scrunching her nose at the two. Felix sticks his tongue out and kicks at her and she smacks his leg. Before it can turn into a full-on fight, Chan uses his body as a shield from Jihyo's attack and Felix nuzzles his neck.

“Thanks for saving me from the mean witch, Channie hyung,” Felix says and Jihyo blows a raspberry at him but screams out a laugh when her newly arrived boyfriend, Daniel, picks her up and twirls her around. With her conveniently preoccupied, Chan grips Felix's thighs tighter and starts the trek to the taco stand. Chan orders for himself and Felix and, when it comes time to sit on a nearby bench to wait for their food, finally sets Felix down on his own feet. Felix smiles at him and Chan smiles right back at him and it feels right. After Chan grabs their completed order and brings it back, they eat mostly in silence and, for once, Felix doesn't feel like he needs to fill it.

“Man I've missed this,” Chan says after he finishes his tacos and Felix turns his attention from the waves onto him. “I grew up in a beach town too. I lived not even a full mile from my nearest beach and I'd wake up every morning and go surfing. Even when it was freezing outside,” Chan chuckles and Felix chuckles with him. He had similar experiences when he was young too.

“So, why'd you move to Seoul then?” Felix asks and he sees Chan gulp. He's worried that he may have said something wrong but, just before he can apologize, Chan turns to him.

“To run away if I’m honest. My family isn't the most accepting of my lifestyle. My parents tried to be supportive but they weren’t the problem. I have this one uncle who always felt the need to try to ‘make me straight’ without fail. He would never leave me alone about it which was fine until one night,” Chan says and Felix can see how mad he is at just the thought of whatever he’s about to say.

“He tried to force me on some girl, a childhood friend of mine, and she was so scared Lix. She was terrified and drunk and so was he but I just couldn't do it. I helped her leave and he tried to stop me so I punched him. He screamed and suddenly my whole family was in the room. He tried to say that I raped her and punched him when he tried to get me off of her. He threatened to press charges and told my parents he was going to take everything from them if I stayed around. The next day I told my parents that I was going to leave and they helped me with the preparations. I still talk to them every chance I can but, I had to leave that place. For their sake, and mine,” Chan says and, before Felix is even aware of what he's doing, he pulls Chan into a tight hug. Chan is startled for a beat before he hugs Felix back just as tight.

“I am so sorry that happened to you, Chan. I hope I didn't bring back too many bad memories,” Felix says feeling embarrassment rise to his cheeks.

“You're ok Felix, it's not your fault. I've never told that to anyone except Jisung. It feels good to get it off my chest though,” Chan says and Felix can feel him smiling into his chest. He doesn't feel guilty at all when he realizes he doesn't want to let Chan go and so he doesn't. If they're a little more clingy for the rest of the day than they should be, no one says anything about it. (Aside from Minho's constant glances and Jisung and Hyunjin's conspiratorial whispering.)

The next day is a lot more laidback with Felix's parents deciding to have a barbecue and stay in for the day. Felix knows something is up when his mom calls Felix and his lot of friends down to help. He washes his hands and Chan helps him tie an apron around his waist then they all set off to work on their assigned tasks. It's too quiet and Felix is buzzing with nerves as he peels another potato because he knows his mom is planning something. He just doesn't know what it is. Finally, after fifteen minutes of pure silence, Felix sighs and looks at his mom who's cutting cabbage. “Alright, what's going on mom? You're never usually this quiet and you never ask for help from us either,” Felix says and his mom looks at him in fake offense.

“Nothing, I just needed help and I have eight strapping young men to help me,” His mom says with a cryptic smile and Felix looks around confused.

“Eight?” Jisung asks the question on Felix's mind tilting his head at Mrs. Lee. As if on cue, two boys burst through the door and a lot of things happen all at once; Felix screams and drops a freshly washed potato, his scream startles Jisung who bumps into Hyunjin who's carrying a bowl of ice water which incidentally lands directly in Chan's lap, and the newcomers all laugh at Chan and Felix's embarrassment.

“Oh my God Chan, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry,” Felix says trying to pat the spot on Chan's lap dry with a towel. Chan smiles and stops his hands from their frantic patting.

“You're fine, babe, it's ok. Um,” Chan turns to their new guests with a sheepish smile. “It's nice to meet you all, but I need to go change. I'll be back in a few,” Chan says standing and holding his wet shirt away from his body as he makes his way upstairs. Felix follows after him with his eyes downcast but Chan decides not to question it. He doesn't really have to as Felix sighs as soon as they make it to his room.

“I think mom's onto us,” He whispers conspiratorially and Chan tilts his head at him after he pulls off his shirt.

“Why do you say that?” Chan asks looking through his suitcase for a replacement.

“Because she invited Seungmin. The guy I had a crush on all through school. She only does stuff like this if she's onto me. She's scheming, I know it,” Felix says and Chan takes a second to think about his next words.

“Well, why don't we just prove her wrong?” Felix whips his head around to look at Chan like he's grown another head.

“I thought we were already doing that,” Felix says exasperated and Chan shakes his head with a cocky smile.

“What we've been doing so far is just flirting. Your mom is smart, I'm sure she's figured something out so we need to take it up another notch,” Chan says and Felix sits on the bed defeatedly.

“And how are we gonna do that?” Felix asks sounding a little dejected.

“How do you feel about more PDA?”

As soon as Chan and Felix make it back down and Chan is introduced to Felix's childhood friends Seungmin and Jeongin, they tone up the theatrics. Felix can't move without Chan attached to his waist with a vice grip and vice-a-verse. Chan keeps pressing sweet little kisses to Felix's neck that have him blushing and giggling like a schoolgirl. Felix is openly ogling and feeling Chan up at every interval and Chan pulls him closer every time and places a kiss to his lips. All in all, it's a very disgusting display but it seems to work. Minho is shocked as he and Changbin chop potatoes and Seungmin and Jeongin (the newcomers) look around confused.

“What's gotten into you two?” Felix's mom asks finally with a quirked brow.

“What do you mean?” Felix asks after Chan wraps his arms around his waist for the tenth time. No, Felix is not counting ok? He just happened to notice it...

“You guys just seem a little more clingy than you were before, that's all,” Mrs. Lee says and Chan hums into Felix's shoulder.

“Well, I was holding back earlier because I didn't know how you'd react but, I just couldn't help it anymore. He fits so perfectly in my arms,” Chan explains and Felix lights up like Christmas tree lights.

“Chan!” He says smacking Chan's arm softly and Chan just chuckles at him.

“What? It's true,” Chan says kissing behind Felix's ear. Felix shudders completely by accident and Chan smirks to himself.

“Well, anyway, why don't you two love birds get a room. You're distracting those of us who are working here,” Jisung says and Chan and Felix both stick their tongues out at him. “What a mature thing to do as a lawyer and a music producer,” He says and Felix just snorts.

“Says the other lawyer who won't stop throwing food at his law assistant boyfriend,” Chan says just as Jisung throws a potato peel at Hyunjin. He looks like a deer caught in headlights at being seen and everyone laughs.

“So, Chan, if you don't mind me asking, how'd you meet Lixie here?” Jeongin asks from his spot in front of the stove. Apparently, he's the only one that Felix's mom trusts around an open flame and she's said as much repeatedly. No one who knows Jeongin can blame her either.

“Well, I met him about six months ago at this cafe across from his and Jisung's law firm and we've been sort of a thing ever since,” Chan says shrugging slightly as he helps Felix chop carrots. He's not so much helping as he is hindering but Felix isn't complaining and neither is he.

“Sort of?” Seungmin asks draping himself over Jeongin and Felix nods.

“It was never anything serious until, recently,” Felix says as Chan nuzzles into his neck.

“Felix was just _dying_ to date me and who am I to say no to this face?” Chan asks pinching Felix's cheeks and Felix looks at him incredulously.

“You're so full of it, Chan. First off, you're the one who basically begged me to date you,” Felix says and hardly gets to finish his sentence before Chan starts tickling him. He squeals out a laugh and runs behind Changbin to hide. “Ok, ok, fine you didn't beg me,” Felix admits with a pout and Chan chuckles as Changbin moves out from between them with a fond smile.

“It was more like we both figured out what we wanted at the same time and went for it,” Chan says taking Felix's hand in his own and pulling him in his embrace again.

“Aww, that's so sweet,” Jihyo says before turning and elbowing Daniel in the ribs lightly. “Why didn't we start dating like that?” She asks and he scoffs.

“Because we've known each other since we were three,” He points out and she glares but turns her attention back to her brother anyway.

“So you've only been dating officially for a month and you decided to bring him to meet the family? Must be serious,” Felix's mom says sounding a little suspicious. Felix nearly panics because he can see the cogs in her head turning but Minho saves the day.

“Come on Auntie, I introduced you guys to Changbinnie a week after we started dating,” Minho says which is true. He and Changbin have been together since before they graduated high school but Minho will tell you that he's been in love with the younger since they were kids. Felix remembers being six and having an eight-year-old Minho tell him about the 'love of his life' that he passed in the school hallway every day. Needless to say, Minho never really had to come out to any of their family members after that.

“Yeah, but you've known Changbin almost your whole life, Min. This is different and you know it,” Felix's mom says and Felix looks down at the floor almost in shame. Chan senses his sadness and knows he needs to say something – _do_ something – to make the younger man feel better.

“Mrs. Lee, I know that this is strange, and I understand why it's hard to accept but I really, truly care for your son. I won't call it love, not yet anyway, but I care so deeply for him that it's actually kind of scary,” He says with a chuckle as he stares directly into Felix's eyes. Felix smiles at him and squeezes his hand lightly. “I don't expect you to be fully happy with our strange circumstances, but please just give me a chance. I promise that I will do my best to never hurt your son,” Chan says tearing his eyes away from Felix to look at his mom. She looks a little teary-eyed at his words (as does Felix but that's neither here nor there) and she gives him a smile.

“I'm sorry for doubting you, Chan. It's just, Felix is our baby, we've always been protective of him. I just don't want him to rush into something and get hurt,” Felix's mom explains and Felix himself sighs.

“Mom, you can't protect me from everything. I'm an adult and I really, really like, Chan. I'd like nothing more than for my favorite woman in the world to accept him for me,” Felix says and he's a little frightened at how much he means all of those words.

“You're right, Lix, you both are. I'm sorry for being less than hospitable to you Chan, you're a sweet boy and you didn't deserve that. Again, I apologize,” Felix's mom says and bows but Chan stops her with a blush spreading across his face.

“No, no need to be sorry. I completely understand. I also have this burning need to protect Lix from harm,” Chan says and that startles a laugh out of Mrs. Lee as everyone resumes their duties with a sigh of relief. The tension in the room melts away into nothing and everyone laughs and jokes around as they finish making lunch for everyone.

Chan gets to know Felix's friends well enough in the next hour to feel like they're hiding something. Maybe it's the longing looks Jeongin throws Seungmin when the elder laughs. Maybe it's the subtle touches Seungmin shares with Jeongin when they pass for some reason or another. Maybe it's the way the two can't stop touching to save their lives. Maybe it's all of the above. Chan thinks he gets what's going on when the two head to the hall closet to get something and he sees Jeongin and Seungmin sharing secret kisses of their own. Well, how about that?

Lunch is spent with only Felix's immediate family and friends and Chan somehow feels like he belongs. It's odd how well he fits in with Felix's family and friends. He laughs along with Felix's dad at his dad jokes. He shares 'secret' family recipes with Felix's mom. He laughs at Felix's embarrassing baby photos with Felix's sisters (it's not his fault that baby Felix was so chubby and adorable, how could he not coo?) He talks his favorite drinks with Minho and he and Changbin bond over their love of music. It's strange but Chan feels like he's known these people his entire life and he's in awe of everything. Though nothing has him quite as awestruck as Felix himself does.

Felix is smiling, eyes sparkling, laugh loud and melodious and Chan...Chan is smitten. Smitten, infatuated, head over heels. Chan is screwed and he knows it, but he's alright with that. Felix is so deserving of love and Chan's going to make it his mission to give it to him in what little ways he can. Felix catches him looking at him and sticks his tongue out teasingly and Chan laughs a little to himself. Minho sees exactly what Chan sees though and promptly grabs Chan by the arm and drags him away with some lame excuse about needing more ice.

“Hey, what's going on?” Chan asks when Minho lets him go and smacks him upside the head right after. “Ow, what was that for?” Chan asks rubbing his head and Minho sighs at him.

“This fake dating thing is supposed to be exactly that; fake. You falling head over heels in love with a virtual stranger is only gonna end up hurting both of you in the long run,” Minho lectures and Chan is taken aback by how perceptive he is.

“Am I that obvious?” Chan asks looking at the ground and Minho sighs.

“To everyone but Felix, I'm sure. I know how you feel, really I do, so you need to get these feelings sorted out before the end of this trip. If you really want to make this work with Felix, you need to tell him the truth. It'll save you both from heartache in the long run,” Minho tells him and Chan sighs.

“You're right, I can't believe I let this happen. It's just so easy to love Felix, you know?” Chan says with a lovelorn sigh and Minho rolls his eyes but nods anyway.

“Of course, I know, he takes after his favorite cousin; me. But anyway, I wouldn't doubt that he feels the same way about you, but if you don't tell him soon, you'll miss your chance,” Minho tells him with a sympathetic pat on his shoulder. Before Chan can say anything, Felix rounds the corner and looks at the two in question.

“What's going on? You guys were taking a while,” Felix says by way of explanation and Minho looks at Chan with a raised brow.

“Not now, Minho. Just give me time,” Chan whispers and Minho sighs.

“I just had to grill Chan about his plans with you tonight,” Minho tells Felix with a small smile and a shrug and Felix's eyes light up. Damn him.

“We have plans tonight?” Felix asks smiling wide at Chan and Chan sighs dramatically.

“Well, since he ruined the surprise, I might as well tell you. I was thinking we could go for a walk on the beach tonight and maybe have a little picnic? I haven't gotten to see the stars too much while we've been out here and I know you haven't either,” Chan makes up on the spot. Pretty smooth if he does say so himself.

“Ooh, I'd love to, Chan. Do I need to wear my swimsuit or are we not going in the water?” Felix asks and Chan shrugs.

“It's up to you, this is your hometown after all,” Chan says leading both Felix and Minho out of the kitchen.

“Swimsuits it is then,” Felix says before pulling Minho and Chan to sit on either side of him at the table again and integrating them into the conversation. Chan feels his phone buzz in his pocket and he checks to see that he has a message from Minho.

_Minho: You'd better tell him tonight_

He makes eye contact with Minho and nods and Felix sees it, but he doesn't say anything. He'll ask Chan about it when they're alone later. He hates how that though brings a blush to his cheeks.

“Guys I need your help,” Felix whines throwing himself between Jisung and Hyunjin on their bed.

“Need our help with what?” Hyunjin asks talking over Jisung's disgruntled mumbling.

“Why can we never fuck in piece in this house?” Jisung grumbles and Felix rolls his eyes.

“I need help picking out an outfit for my thing tonight with Chan. And you shouldn't be trying to fuck in my parents house you pervert,” Felix tells Jisung who just sticks his tongue out at him.

“Why not just wear what you have on?” Jisung asks and Felix and Hyunjin both look at him scandalously.

“You idiot, he and Chan are spending some alone time and, based off of the lovey looks they've been sharing, this could be the real thing,” Hyunjin says smacking Jisung in the shoulder.

“Ow. Damn, I'm sorry mister grumpy. And that is why we should be trying to have sex even in your parents house,” Jisung says motioning to Hyunjin who just rolls his eyes before focusing back on Felix.

“So, what kind of outfit are you trying to wear?” Hyunjin asks pulling Felix over to his closet to look at prospective outfits.

“I don't know, something casual, but we're also going to swim I think,” Felix tells him and Hyunjin nods and appraises Felix's closet. He reaches in and grabs a shirt and a pair of shorts and Felix is kind of impressed by how quick he managed to pick out such a good outfit so quickly.

“Wear this, he'll love it,” Hyunjin says and Jisung sighs.

“Honestly I think you could go wearing a trash bag and he'd be impressed, I don't know why you're putting in so much effort,” Jisung says and Hyunjin slaps his thigh.

“If you're not gonna be helpful, I'm not sucking your dick tonight,” Hyunjin says and Jisung sits up with a pout.

“How could you?” Jisung asks and Hyunjin rolls his eyes. “Ugh fine, I'll be helpful. If you want to really make an impression on Chan hyung, just 'forget' your bathing suit and and go skinny dipping. He'll get all shy and blushy but, because it's you, he'll do it and that's your one way ticket into getting into Chan hyungs pants,” Jisung says and Hyunjin and Felix are about to protest but they look at each other and shrug.

“I hate to admit it but that's actually not a bad idea,” Hyunjin says and Felix nods.

“But skinny dipping is so cliché,” Felix says and Jisung scoffs.

“So is fake dating and yet, here you are,” Jisung says laying back on the bed and Felix chunks a shoe at him. He's very please when it hits Jisung right in the balls.

“So, wear this, forget your bathing suit, go skinny dipping, kiss kiss fall in love and all that jazz. Go get your man, Lix,” Hyunjin tells him and Felix laughs and shakes his head.

“But what if I'm reading too much into this guys? What if he's just a really good actor and after I pay him he leaves out of my life forever?” Felix asks damn near hyperventilating and Hyunjin grabs his shoulders and shakes him a little.

“That's why you're going to go out there, show him your dick, and admit your feelings for him before he leaves your life forever,” Hyunjin tells him and Felix nods.

“You're right, sorry for flipping out guys, I'm gonna go and get ready. Wish me luck,” Felix says and Hyunjin pulls him into a hug and kisses his forehead.

“Good luck Lix, go give Channie hyung the best suck of his life,” Jisung tells him and Felix laughs as he walks out of the room.

After he's done getting ready (he even opted to put a little bit of makeup on just because he could) he goes down stairs to meet Chan who's sitting in the living room with his parents. As soon as his mom sees him coming down the steps she shushes Chan and his dad and sends him a too innocent to be true smile. “Lixie, don't you look nice?” Felix's mom says and Felix narrows his eyes at her.

“You wouldn't happen to have been talking about me now, were you?” Felix asks as Chan stands and Felix's mom smiles.

“Well, have fun on your date tonight,” Felix's mom says ignoring Felix's question completely. She stands and pulls his dad up with her to lead him out the room.

“Have a good night boys,” Felix's dad tells them and Felix rolls his eyes.

“You know, your mother wasn't lying when she said you look nice. You look amazing Lix,” Chan tells him as he stands and appraises Felix. Chan looks breathtaking and Felix has an inkling that Minho helped him pick out his outfit because he's wearing Lix's favorite kind of outfit. Damn Minho but also he's gonna give him a gift basket or something.

“So do you Chan. I'm guessing I have Minho to thank for this?” Felix asks and Chan laughs but nods sheepishly. “Don't worry, you can thank Hyunjin and Jisung for my outfit,” Felix says with a chuckle and Chan smiles.

“Good to know I wasn't the only one who needed help. You ready to go?” Chan asks holding out his elbow and Felix rolls his eyes. “What, I'm a gentleman,” Chan explains and Felix laughs but grips Chan's arm nonetheless as Chan leads him out to the car. “Your parents said we could take the jeep when I told them we were going to the beach,” Chan says opening Felix's car door for him before walking over to the drivers side. Felix isn't proud of how hard he blushes at the simple gesture.

“Well then, let's go,” Felix says as Chan starts the car and starts backing out of the driveway. The drive to the beach is spent mostly with the two listening to whatever is on the radio and just enjoying the fresh night air. Though the days have been almost unbearably hot, the nights are nice and cool. They drive a little further down the beach than they did the day before and Felix looks at Chan quizzically.

“I saw the perfect spot for our picnic the other day so that's where we're gonna set up,” Chan says sending Felix a dimpled smile and Felix nods. After killing the car, Chan reaches into the back seat and pulls out an actual picnic basket.

“How fancy,” Felix says and Chan chuckles.

“You haven't seen the best part just yet,” Chan says winking at Felix as they get out of the car. They walk a little ways and Felix notices that there's a little light coming from around a large rock that's just in front of them.

“I think someone is already over there Chan hyung,” Felix says but Chan just smiles and shakes his head.

“And now for the best part,” Chan tells him as they turn the corner and Felix's eyes widen. There's candles and rose petals spread around a small blanket with a bucket with ice and a bottle of wine right in the middle of it all. There's a small fire pit close enough to light up the area but far enough away to not cause any problems. Chan sits the picnic basket down and motions for Felix to join him. Felix takes a seat across from him on the blanket and Chan pours them a glass of wine. He passes Felix his glass and starts pulling things from the basket. He brought chocolate covered strawberries, regular strawberries, grapes, slices of apples and a small thing of caramel sauce along with it. “I didn't want to try to cook, but I can slice a mean apple,” Chan says and Felix laughs as he grabs a chocolate covered strawberry and bites into it.

“If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to woo me,” Felix tells him and Chan just smiles at him.

“Who knows?” Chan asks with a shrug taking a sip of his wine. After Felix finishes his own strawberry, he picks one of the others up and leans forward to feed Chan. They take turns feeding each other fruits and just enjoying each others company.

“Chan I –” Felix starts just as Chan says “Hey Felix,” and they both laugh a little. Chan motions for Felix to go ahead and Felix takes a deep breath. “Ok, so, I really need to tell you something and I hope you don't judge me for it, but I really like you. I like you as more than a friend and I'm sorry if I'm reading into this whole fake dating thing but I've kind of developed feelings for you and, even if you don't feel the same, I at least want us to be friends when this is all over with,” Felix says all in one breath before stopping. It's silent for a while and Felix finally looks up at Chan to see what's going on. When he finally makes eye contact, expecting the worse, he sees that Chan is smiling.

“Lix, I planned this whole romantic picnic with rose petals, candles, wine and chocolate covered strawberries. I've been clinging onto you since we got here and my favorite past time has been to make you blush this entire week. We've been cuddling in our sleep together,” Chan points out and Felix thinks he knows where Chan is going with this but he's not sure.

“That could have just been for the fake dating thing,” Felix says scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Felix, I don't know how to convince you otherwise, but just know that the only reason I planned this is because Minho and literally everyone else can see that I've fallen for you. I know this was only supposed to be fake but I meant it when I told your mom that I care for you. Felix, I care for you so deeply that it's actually terrifying. I just want to make you smile every day and kiss all of your freckles every night and make you laugh whenever I can. I wanna get to know you more than I do already, I want you to confide in me when you have problems and get me to cheer you up when you're down. I just want you,” Chan says and he's not sure when they got so close to each other but he can smell the chocolate on Felix's breath every time he breaths out.

“Chan hyung, you better mean it or I'm gonna be so pissed,” Felix whispers out and Chan laughs.

“How about I show you?” Chan asks before closing the distance between the two and kissing Felix gently. The kiss is slow and sensual at first, but it soon turns a little heated and they're panting when they pull away from each other.

“Wow,” Felix says and Chan laughs softly.

“Wow indeed,” Chan says stroking his hands through Felix's disheveled hair. Felix leans into his touch and kisses him once again a little softer now.

“Well then, will you be my actual real boyfriend this time?” Felix asks him and Chan nods.

“I'd love to,” Chan tells him pulling him in for another kiss.

“Do I still have to pay you the $1,400 dollars for this trip?” Felix asks as soon as they part and Chan's laugh is light and airy and sets a fire off in Felix's stomach.

“Just give me 1,400 kisses and we can be even,” Chan tells him pecking his lips lightly and Felix rolls his eyes.

“God, you're so cheesy,”

The next year, when they're back at Felix's parents house with Jisung and Hyunjin in tow, they decide to tell Felix's family the truth. They've been together long enough to have moved in so they might as well be honest with the rest of the family. When they do end up telling them over dinner however, the reaction they get is less than ideal. Felix was expecting shock and confusion, not... triumph? “I told you they weren't really dating Tae, I told you,” Felix's mom says holding her hands out as Felix's aunty Taeyeon pulls out a few bills from her purse and places them in her palm with a pout.

“You guys bet on our relationship?” Felix asks and Taeyeon avoids his gaze while his mom counts the money in her hand.

“No, not on your relationship. Really, I knew you two weren't actually together from the start. Minho isn't very good at being quiet all the time,” Felix's aunt Taeyeon says and Felix turns to glare at Minho.

“We mainly bet that you guys would realize your real feelings for each other and actually start dating so it's a win-win,” Felix's mom says and Chan laughs as Felix and his mother argue over how she could bet on her own sons relationship. Everyone else laughs, Chan included, and Felix pouts at them. Chan pulls him into his lap and kisses the pout off of his lips until he's smiling again. Everyone cheers and wolf whistles around the table and Felix blushes while Chan laughs and all is right in the Lee household that night.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was bad but I was sleepy when I finished it so please be gentle on me. Did you guys like it though? Comments and kudos are much appreciated and thank you so much for reading!! Have a great day lovelies!!


End file.
